onetreehillfandomcom-20200224-history
Chuck Scolnik
Charles Scolnik was a classmate of Jamie Scott. He originally met Jamie when he started to bully him for wearing a cape, which he wore after the death of his friend Quentin, but Jamie and Chuck eventually became friends. Later, he developed a strong friendship with Chase Adams. Character History Chuck's mother, who was an alcoholic, negatively influenced Chuck. Chuck's anger and troubles at home caused him to release his anger on his peers. Eventually he stopped teasing his classmates, and decided to become friendlier. When he was four his father left him and his mother and lied to Chuck, telling him that he was going out to buy a bike for him. But he never came back. During some months, Chuck believed that his father had an accident but later learned that he moved away. After being released from prison, Chuck is warned by Dan Scott that anyone who messes with Jamie will have to answer to him. Season 6 After Quentin died, Jamie began to wear a red cape to school, in honor of his dead friend. Chuck bullied Jamie for wearing this, causing Jamie to hit Chuck. Haley goes to the school in anger, and tries calmly to talk to Chuck's mother. When Chuck's mother tells Haley that Chuck is fine to bully Jamie, Haley lashes out, pushes her, and calls her a bitch. Nathan solves the problem and Chuck and Jamie become friends. Season 7 Chuck is mainly in Season 7 as an extra, showing his and Jamie's friendship, but not in close detail. He later mentioned that he thought the Joker was cool. Season 8 Chuck's family life is shown a little more, like how he has a absentee father and how his mother works all the time and is mostly an alcoholic. Chuck is involved in the "Big Brother" program, having Chase as his mentor and friend. He also makes Jamie's baseball team and is often showed punching people in their abdomen, particularly Chase and Julian. He still has a stong friendship with Jamie Scott. In Season 8, Chuck is involved in a car accident during a storm with Jamie, Maddison and Lauren. Brooke Davis almost hits him with her car on the bridge, and he tells her further up where the car is. He is rushed to hospital with Madison by Lauren while Brooke stays with Jamie to help. Season 9 Chuck still has a strong relationship with Chase, thinking of him as a big brother. He met Chris Keller at Red Bedroom and instantly took a liking to him, even dressing like him. His dad, Wade, also comes back home, and he is delighted to see him. Chase spots a bruise on Chuck's torso, but Chuck tells him that he had an accident with his bike. It was later revealed that Chuck's dad was abusing him. Chase took immediate action and beat his dad, which landed him in the back of the police car. After the police asked Chuck if his dad hit him, he lied and said he didn't. At Chase's Air Force hearing, Chuck told them the truth, that his dad did hit him and that Chase was only protecting him. Even though Chuck told the truth, Chase was not allowed to remain in the Air Force, though he did escape a dishonorable discharge. Scolnik, Chuck Category:Supporting Characters Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7 Category:Season 8 Category:Season 9 Category:Children Category:Males